multi_purpose_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio
Antonio is a psychopathic criminal that is currently roaming the Earth. He believed he was a traveler of many names, for he has been wandering the Earth in search of the true matrix. He is famously known for the Fortnite Massacre on October 15th, 2016. Biography Antonio is born in New York in 1998. His early life was pretty average. It was not until High School where his psychopathic tendencies started to take action. He met Bryant, a suicidal love-sick boy, Jesus, a wannabe turned gangster, and the love of his life, Elizanee. In 2015, Antonio started dating Elizanee. They never properly broken up in 2016 due to him running away after the Fortnite Massacre. He no longer loves her and is now in love with the feeling of killing and murdering people who hate Fortnite. Pranks and Crimes On September 30th, 2013, Antonio made a circular hole into a watermelon. He kept going until he reached the bottom. Then, he filled it up with salt. Luckily, some of his family members like watermelon with salt on it. During Thanksgiving, Antonio tried pulling the table cover under the plates. Instead of pulling just the cover, he pulled all the tableware, turkey, drinks, candles, and even phones. Over $400 worth of phones were punished by the amount of gravy and soup that day. Antonio hasn't talked with his relatives ever since. In June 2016, Antonio has made a very malicious school prank. He spiked the senior prom lemonade with laxatives. Everyone who drank the lemonade ran to the bathrooms. There weren't enough toilets so they had to poop in the sinks, the urinals, the trash cans, and even their own locker. He was never caught due to his swift movements. In August, Antonio was babysitting a baby. The baby was crying. It was annoying him so he took action. He took a stapler and stapled her mouth shut. Before the parents got home, he tore them off her lips, and threw the clips off the balcony. From that day on, the child was autistic and refused to talk to anyone. He was later caught by security cams and sent to a facility to rehabilitate him. On October 15th, Antonio commits the largest school attack of history. It was known as the "Fortnite Massacre". Antonio's Manifesto Below is a typed out version of Antonio's Manifest, which was originally written in a book. If you have seen any of these people, who are all Antonio, tell them to return to their proper timelines or else there may be a time distortion. Now if you don't understand the THE PYRAMID or the THE XYLOPHONE then do not look for them instead look for Twitch-./,,_-Hipla because he is from your timeline, also Twitch-./,,_-Hipla if you read this you better get back to your timeline or else. For those of you who are still curious about THE PYRAMID and THE XYLOPHONE then listen up because this may be the only time you communicate with someone from another timeline. First off with THE PYRAMID, you see from his timeline the human race has advanced very quickly in the fields of technology, science, and medicine. Our timelines split during the beginning, from the big bang there were no dinosaurs just humans at the beginning and all the animals in the world. We started off as cavemen like you, however due to our humans starting off earlier we were very advanced and had created teleportation,light speed travel and traveled to almost every solar system in the milky way. This all occurred before your very first human came into existence. However, with all that time also came a lot of thinking, how far will we go and whats the point when we do it all? We've done so much that there was barely anything left, we had still no contact with intelligent life (we had discovered alien animals however they were of no use since most were poisonous) which was very disappointing as we realized we might be alone in this great dark universe. We lost all hope in expanding to new solar systems by then because there was no point, the whole reason we were traveling across the milky way was to find intelligent life. All other reasons for expansion were already solved e.g. overpopulation. To try and solve our space depression we decided to try and create a machine that will allow us to view other realities or timelines in the hope of finding aliens. After decades of collaborative work between all the countries in the world we created a timeline splicer, a huge machine about the size of your timeline's Manhattan NYC. It works by shooting a beam of invisible light so fast it goes past our observable universe and crashes into another one. This then creates a portal big enough to fit ships that are made to find the Earth of that timeline, and if it was never created then we keep hopping through timelines. After centuries of looking through many timelines we realized that it was all a waste of time because, spoiler alert, there were no aliens in any of the timelines we visited. Its like we were destined to be the only intelligent life in the universe searching and searching for something we will never find, somewhat like a punishment. After giving up the search for alternate timelines that had other forms of intelligent life we decided to question all the knowledge we have gained, all that we have created. Was it worth it? We had so much knowledge yet we have done all we could with it, we realized that what kept the world going was discovery. Such as when Christopher Columbus first discovered your Central America (Christopher Columbus was never born in our timeline), this discovery led so many other explorers to try and see the new land and see what there was. When they found the natives they immediately decided to exploit them for their own personal gain, what if we were to discover aliens? Would we exploit them? No. We wouldn't because even if we did we would most likely gain nothing, if they were more advanced and we learned from them we would end up entering another knowledge/space depression because we would have nothing more to discover. What if we started over? From the beginning? No. Think of all we worked for, think of all we would lose. What if we watched a different version of us start over? What if we became god? Well that's exactly what we became. We became gods. We used the timeline splicer to find humans that were just beginning, we found cavemen however they were also living alongside the dinosaurs. We viewed their way of life and saw them grow, we didn't slowly watch we instead ended up using a time machine that can be used to speed up a current timelines time. We saw them grow, we saw them fall, however we barely interacted. Now by this time we have discovered a way to shrink the time splicers size to about the size of an arcade machine. Big corporations sold this shrunken time splicer to allow people to rule over their own timelines. These people destroyed and created, creating life was impossible however. After years of controlling timelines we realized that it wasn't as interesting of a concept due to us not directly experiencing it. Viewing timelines was boring. However restarting in a new timeline wasn't. Fortnite Massacre 5 weeks after the creation of his manifesto, Antonio goes crazy. On October 15th, 2016, Antonio opened Fortnite only to be greeted with a black hole, making him unable to play his favorite game. Not long after Antonio was blinded by rage, he made his way to the closest preschool with a knife and proceeded to stab everyone including teachers, babies, parents, and bystanders. That day he had over 57 confirmed kills. To this day, Antonio is still on the run. It is speculated that he may have escaped the USA and went into hiding in the Dominican Republic. Other than that, any leads were lead to a dead end. The reason was found from Antonio's note, which was created at the crime scene. "It all happened because Fortnite went down. Fortnite is the only thing that keeps me sane. They've put me on so many medications none of them had any effect. Some of them even made me crazier, i remember they made me take adderall because I couldn't focus on anything other than the hunt. The adderall just made it worse it made me a much better hunter, I could focus 100% on my targets. They took me off it once they saw the carnage it caused, 10 young boys all murdered in their boarding school dorms. It was too easy, I knew when and how to kill them nothing could stop me. That's when one doctor decided to try an experimental test, back in the beta days of battle royale I was the first to test it and ever since then i was completely taken in by the game. It protected the lives of many people, it kept me contained until... the Fortnite Minecraft war." ~Excerpt from Antonio's note. The security cam footage showed Antonio disemboweling baby guts, stepping on their developing skulls, jabbing their eyes out, and even writing stuff on their body by carving out words with his knife. He made longer messages on the adult bodies since there was more room to write. Some messages would say, “I hate Fortnite so much. It ruined my life.” The most common message he wrote was, “I’m sorry.” It was possible that after his rampage and realizing what he has done, he knew he couldn’t go back, leaving messages of regret and sadness. The only survivor was a baby who fell asleep in the bathroom in her own piss. She was found asleep, showing that she didn’t even know that everyone was murdered. Despite using only a kitchen knife, this was the largest amount of casualties in a school attack ever. "The Fortnite Minecraft war... those fools they insulted my favorite game by saying it was worse than Minecraft. Those fools brought it upon themselves they were idiots and they had it coming nothing could stop me. It all began in the mental facility they were keeping me in. I was playing Fortnite peacefully until I accidentally started a squad fill lobby and joined a team with a Mexican kid. The Mexican kid was barely able to be heard, sounded like he was playing next to 10 jet engines and a vacuum cleaner. Just when I was about to mute him I heard him say his final words... "HAHAHHAH U STILL PLAY FORTNITE WHAT A BUNCH OF NERDSS LOOOLLL MINECRAFT FTWWW!!!!!" That's when I lost it. I broke out of the facility I was being held in and immediately ran to that kids location by doxing him. I burst into his white room. And left the red room the same way i came except with his head as a trophy. I don't regret it the same way I don't regret the next 58 murders of fools talking shit about my favorite game. I tracked down every fool that talked shit and next thing you know, they stopped talking." ~Excerpt from Antonio's note. There were background checks done on Antonio. Many things came up such as a PornHub account, Tinder account, and even a half-filled registration form for Grindr. It is evident that Antonio was looking for romance and possibly a more intimate relationship. His girlfriend, Elizanee, had no idea how this could have happened. “He just saw the black hole on his Fortnite game and went to the kitchen, got a knife, and stormed out without saying goodbye. I should have stopped him right there.” Elizanee still makes attempts to call Antonio’s phone number once a month, and is now living with her new husband Bryant The. “Yeah I knew Antonio since we were in High School. I never thought he would go off like that over Fortnite.” Bryant was actually Antonio’s best friend in high school. “Fuck that nigga he kills babies. He killed my kid and my baby mama.” Jesus hates Antonio, despite always being a trio together in high school. He will never forgive him for killing his family. "Fortnite went down seemingly forgetting that I relied on it daily for the survival of others. The mental facility was right next to a preschool filled with young easily mutilated children. I never thought Fortnite would ever go down but no they had to for their chapter 2 update. Those fools have done more harm than good. The first time Fortnite went down into the black hole I was like ooh it's just a little event they wouldn't shut it down. I'll just restart and boom my fortnite is back. The second time Fortnite went into the black hole screen I was like well FUCK. I then smashed open the door to my cell and killed the security guards outside I then opened up every other cell to kill all the other inmates. Not a single one escaped. The only thing left to do was to attack the nearby preschool. I was so blinded by rage that I didn't even think about it. I just killed and killed and killed. All of their lifeless bodies were brought about by me and my hands. I for once regretted the murders but i had no choice. Without Fortnite, this was just bound to happen. I am writing this before I continue my spree and once again lose sanity. Goodbye. Epic Games is next." ~Exerpt from Antonio's note. After detectives read this note, the Epic Games office was given police security. However, he never turned up. It is possible that Antonio did not go for the American Epic Games office, but is starting from the bottom, with Tencent Games. Category:Characters Category:Character